My Hero
by love2swim12
Summary: "I'm the Trickster King. I'm a villain. I am the King of Loafers, the Prince of low expectations! The spiritual guide for millions of complainers, criminals, and convicts! Guys like me don't grow up and fall in love. You have poisoned me, Sabrina Grimm, and that means that I'm not asking you to choose me, but I am telling you that you will be so much happier if you do choose me."


**A/N Hey Guys! This is my first story for The Sisters Grimm and I hope i did the characters justice. Tis story is a continuation to when Puck comes to Sabrina's wedding in the first epilogue in the ninth book. I'm a huge fan of this series and started reading them when I was eleven. Now I am seventeen and just found out that the last book was released so I just had to read it! Hope you like the story! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sister Grimm. **

**My Hero **

_"Hello, stinky," he said with a wink that infuriated Sabrina, but not enough to stop her from grinning. _

In that moment, Sabrina Grimm knew that know matter how hard she tried, her life would never be normal. The full-grown "angel" like man floating right in front of her now had a smile, not a smirk, but a genuine smile painted on his face. That kind of smile was a rare thing for him, and that's what scared Sabrina, but in a good way.

"Hey Stinkpot." She tried hard to make her voice sound irritated. To prove to him that she was happy and that she loved Bradley, and that him showing up meant nothing to her. That she was still mad over what happened between them five years ago. But also, she tried to sound annoyed because she still was attempting to prove all these things to herself. So her "irritated voice" didn't work out too well, because she didn't believe any of those things, and she could tell by the look on his face that neither did he.

"So I heard you were getting married and I was kinda surprised." Ignoring the now irritated look on Sabrina's face, he continued. "So I thought real hard about it and decided that I just _had _to come. Mostly because I wanted to see what kind of ugly, idiotic bloke would marry you."

"Hey!" Said a very offended and confused Bradley to Puck. And then he turned toward Sabrina. "Who in the hell is this?"

But Sabrina ignored Bradley, and was still gazing up at Puck as he lowered down to the ground, and stood right before her. "What are you doing Puck?" she asked; now not even trying to sound angry, it was no use.

"I am doing what I believe is defined as crashing your wedding."

From all around the church, which had become dead silent for a moment there, there was loud gasps and worried chatter from everyone in the room. The only two silent were Puck and Sabrina, still staring into each other's eyes trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

"You know what? You've got a lot of nerve to be doing that!" Sabrina said, now indisputably angry. "You think you can just fly in here after five years and be all fun and games? Did you ever think…"

"You know perfectly well, Grimm, why I'm here." Puck interrupted her. "And it's not for fun and games."

He was right. Sabrina knew why he was here, and why he was so called, "crashing her wedding." But she was going to be as stubborn as hell. "Puck did you ever think that _maybe_ this is what I want? That _maybe_ I'm happy?"

"Yeah _maybe_." He mocked her, his usual smirk now back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She yelled at him.

"This disgusting guy over here could never make you happy! And you know it!" They now were now only inches apart, glaring at each other.

Bradley then said something that Sabrina didn't bother to listen to and continued to glare at puck. "Yeah? Then what will make me happy? Since you just know everything apparently.

He then smiled an honest smile. "You haven't changed at all Grimm. And I'll tell you what will make you happy."

"What is going on?" Bradley then screamed. "We're supposed to get married right now!" He looked at Sabrina for an explanation. But she gave none and continued to stare at Puck, now with a guilty expression on her face.

He smirked at her, and then lifted himself of the ground and in front of Bradley. "You what to know what's going on?" He then flew forward a little bit, as Sabrina continued to keep her eyes on him, and addressed himself to the crowd. "You all wanna know why I am here?" He laughed sarcastically and pointed over to the frightened pastor as he simply said, "I am speaking now instead of forever holding my peace." He paused, now completely serious while everyone was dead silent. One half of the church, scarred out of their wits, and another smiling up at the boy, who now was a man, and who was their friend.

Puck laughed and continued to say, "I'm in love with Sabrina Grimm! And as funny and unbelievable as that sounds, especially coming from such an amazing stud like me, it's true!"

It didn't shock Sabrina that that's why he was here, she already knew that. What shocked her was that he was announcing it to everyone. Bradley stood staring at her with his mouth agape so she turned to look at him for the first time since Puck arrived and gave an apologetic look.

"Sure she is stubborn, and mean, and difficult, and quite impossible to understand, but I love her!" He laughed again; almost like he also couldn't believe he was admitting all this. "She's my hero! She's saved my life in more than one way." Then he looked back at Sabrina and shrugged, embarrassed. "Hell, I'm the Trickster King. I'm a villain. I am the King of Loafers, the Prince of low expectations! The spiritual guide for millions of complainers, criminals, and convicts! Guys like me don't grow up and fall in love. You have poisoned me, Sabrina Grimm, and that means that I'm not _asking_ you to choose me, but I am _telling_ you that you will be so much happier if you do choose me. You love me and you know it." And with that he smirked his famous smirk.

Everyone in the church was now going crazy. Half of Bradley's family and friends just stood there dumbstruck at the flying fairy boy, while others were finding the exit as soon as they could. Sabrina's half was mixed. Mr. Canis was smiling a knowing smile while Daphne bit down on her palm. Other's like Sabrina's father looked furious, but didn't say anything.

But Puck wasn't finished yet and now turned towards Bradley. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, pinhead, but Sabrina Grimm's mine. She always has been. _We_ are the ones supposed to get married! Not you two. I wouldn't have grown up like this if it weren't for some reason. It's because of her! It's always been her!" He looked to Sabrina and softened his voice. "It's always been you." Normally a speech like this would come across in a needy sort of begging tone, but not with puck. Puck made it sound childish, almost stupid, and kind of sarcastic. No one probably was taking him seriously, except Sabrina. To her, it was perfect. He was perfect. Well, maybe he wasn't perfect, but she now knew what she wanted.

So she stepped forward a few feet so she now was standing directly below were puck was floating. She stared up into his eyes, took his hand and pulled forcefully down so his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

Now everyone in the audience went crazier then ever. And Bradley didn't even bother to say anything more as he just stood there looking furious.

When Sabrina and Puck broke apart, Bradley fake coughed to get attention. And then Sabrina finally remembered what was supposed to be happening. She turned to Bradley and said apologetically, "I'm so sorry Bradley. This can't happen."

He nodded, looking angry and hurt. "Fine, if you love fairy boy then whatever."

So he walked rapidly and furiously back down the aisle and out the doors. But not before Puck could yell, "Yeah! Beat it stupid head!"

Sabrina smiled and rolled her eyes at her fairy boy. He smiled back and took her hand in his. "I knew you loved me."

"I always have stupid head."

"Then why were you getting married to someone who wasn't me? You knew we were going to get married some day. We've know that for a long time."

"I thought that when you left, the future had changed for good."

"Never. I wouldn't have let that happen. But when I heard you were getting married…"

"You were worried it might change for good?"

"Grimm, do you not know me at all? I DON'T get worried. EVER."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Uh huh."

"No. Once I heard you were getting married, I had to come save you. For the thousandth time, may I add."

She laughed. "My hero."

"As you are mine, Stinky."

And with that, Puck lifted Sabrina up bridal style and flew her out the way he came crashing in.

The End

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! it would mean a lot :) **


End file.
